Code Alert System
This document is to outline the Wiki/Discord security plan as enacted by the UR Government. This policy is to be in place at all times unless altered by future rulings of the UR Government or such a time that the UR Government ceases to be. Explanation The UR Defense Alert System is a simple color-coded explanation of current problems within UR which may affect one or both the Discord and Wiki. These codes may be enacted at any time by any member of the Administration as threats arise, and may be removed once the Administration has deemed the issue dealt with. When codes are added and removed is entirely based on discretion. Adminstration members are not required to enact a code for a problem that falls within the purview of this document and can be solved quickly and efficiently before requiring intervention from other members. Adminstration members should always determine whether a code should be removed via a collective vote or individual discretion before removing codes. Current Server Status Code Explanations Code White A Code White states the server is functioning normally. Currently, no situations have arisen that require immediate attention. This is the only code that cannot run congruent with the other codes and can only be run solo. Code Red A Code Red indicates a problem involving a singular user. This can include, but is not limited to: *A volatile user who frequently complains and upsets others *A user who causes frequent arguments *A user who trolls other users in ways that upset them *A user who makes threats *A user who frequently does not follow the rules (even if their behavior is not malicious) *A user who is spam-editing or vandalizing pages, or uploading inappropriate content Adminstration will respond as follows 1. Determine how the behavior is affecting the wiki/discord. If one needs to defend their position for a block to other members of the UR Government, this may require documentation such as recording chat logs. 2. Inform the user of their behavior and why it is a problem to the community. A member may skip this step only if they can explain their position. Ex:Charles sees a user named "Hillary" vandalizing pages and adding curse words. Charles concludes that Hillary is fully aware that her behavior is inappropriate, and decides informing Hillary that her behavior is inappropriate is unnecessary. Later, Stephen wants to know why Charles blocked Hillary without explanation, and Charles explains his position. 3. Block the user if the problem is considered particularly egregious, or if a warning has been given and ignored. Ex:Charles has warned Michael that the wiki will not host articles that use images of gore as it is deemed unsettling. He is told he can describe it, but not post pictures of gore. Michael decides to upload the pictures anyways, and Charles bans him. Punishments can be as follows: A. Temporary or permanent removal from the wiki/discord. B. Refusal to utilize the RP content of the wiki Code Blue A Code Blue refers to a situation in which an Administration member is overly absent for a long time. It can be defined as follows: *A member who has not been present for over three-to-six months (administrative discretion) *A member who has been present, but has failed to respond to pings or questions for the aforementioned period Ex:Charles has been logged into Discord for two months, but hasn't responded to pings despite Stephen's increasing efforts to contact him *A member who is frequently present, but otherwise does not partake in their administration duties, ultimately being no different than if they were not present Ex:Charles has been active on the wiki/discord, but whenever a vote is called or discussion occurs, he either ignores it, or refuses to partake for any number of reasons. The lack of involvement places a burden on the others to make up his slack, and make result in tied votes. Adminstration will respond as follows: 1. Active members will discuss if removal is necessary. If a reason has been given to others that overrides this, the Code Blue will be left active, but no further action will be taken until such a time deemed necessary. Ex:Charles has been absent for three months, however two months ago Stephen was informed that Charles was in a car accident and he has been under supervision due to serious injuries. Stephen decides to postpone all removal actions as Charles may return, but forces outside his control cannot allow him to. 2. If the Administration has no valid reason not to remove said member for inaction, a vote may be held to remove. Ex:Charles has been absent for over three months. Nobody knows why, and Samantha seems like a good fit to take his place. With no information, Stephen decides to hold a vote to demote Charles and instead promote Samantha. 3. If the member in question does return, it is up to the current Leader to decide how to respond Ex:Stephen is contacted by Charles who has returned, stating he was in a coma for a car accident. Stephen accepts Charles response, and speaks with Samantha regarding it. Samantha doesn't like the idea, but Stephen, the current leader, feels that it is wrong for Charles to not be an admin due to a situation outside of his control, and reinstates Charles while asking Samantha to step down but be next in line for a seat. NOTE: The leadership may not reinstate a member who has failed to return without sufficient explanation, otherwise this is a Code Purple. Ex:Stephen is contacted by Charles, who knows Stephen personally and admits to Stephen that he just forgot about his admin role entirely and has been ignoring the discord/wiki without any real reason. Stephen, being his friend, decides to demote Samantha after speaking to her about it, and reinstate Charles. The other admins learn Charles got a second chance without a group vote, and are upset since Stephen effectively reinstated him just because they're friends and Charles wanted his fancy admin title back Punishments can be as follows: A. Suspension B. Dismissal C. Ban/block depending on the situation Code Green A Code Green refers to a situation in which a civil war has begun amongst members of the community on the wiki/discord. The reason can be entirely uncertain, but the following are symptoms: *Excessive argumentation and infighting amongst users *Users divided on sides of a specific topic *Heated debate with no effective moderation *Refusal of either side to listen to/understand the opposing side *An inability to come to a conclusion or compromise *The argument in question is disrupting the server. Adminstration will respond as follows 1. The member who discovers the initial incident will analyze the problem. In the event the situation can be safely mitigated, the member will control the situation alone. If not, the next step will be enacted Ex:Charles finds four users having a heated argument between them. It is cluttering the server and making it hard for anyone else to talk. Charles learns the argument is because of an anime. Charles immediately demands both sides cease the argument immediately or risk being banned. 2. In the event that multiple members are needed due to the conversation possibly having overarching consequences on the wiki/discord, one member will contact the Leader and explain the situation. Ex:Charles learns the users on the discord are arguing over the fact that they dislike how the RP channels are run. Charles doesn't want to make a solo decision on this given that the grievances on both sides feel legitimate. Charles contacts Stephen and informs him of the nature of the argument. 3. The Leadership will begin a voting process. During this, all users will be informed that they can post public opinions about the topic on a designated channel, and that said channel is not for debate, but simply to put their opinions out. The Leadership will contact all members for a vote. The Leadership may make a decision once s/he determines sufficient votes have been tallied and a majority has been reached. The Leadership may vote after all others to place a tie-breaker. During this process, all users are to halt their arguments. Argumentation of the topic and causing strife is equivalent to a Code Red. 4. The Leadership will finalize the ruling, adding any addendum desired to assure the decision does not cause damage to the workings of the wiki/discord unless necessary. The Civil War is over, and all users must cease arguing. Punishments can be as follows: A. A user who violates the cease-fire during deliberation will be treated as a Code Red. Code Purple A Code Purple refers to administrative abuse of power, right, or responsibility: *Promoting or demoting members without discussion *Altering fundamental aspects of the wiki/discord without discussion *Deleting large swathes of content without reason (which also means said content is not a candidate for deletion or spam) *Using power to bully users, or using status to force another to answer unnecessary questions (outlined below) Adminstratration will respond as follows: 1. The Leadership will immediately demote the member pending an internal investigation. All evidence of the situation will be gathered. In the event that the problem was exaggerated, the power will be returned to the member in question 2. The member will be run through an interrogation, where other members are fully allowed to ask a variety of questions. These questions may be invasive and may include questions about what they were doing and where they were during the incident, but are not allowed to ask unrelated topics such as sexual encounters, addresses, personal phone numbers, demand for images of said member, etc. Ex:Samantha has been suspended and is currently being interrogated for promoting a friend of hers without any sort of permission. Charles, who has a personal problem with Samantha, decides he wants to embarrass her, and asks her if she slept with her friend. Stephen immediately places Charles on a Code Purple while Samantha's interrogation continues without Charles. 3. The (remaining) Administration then votes to either permanently remove or suspend the offending member. The Leadership can also decide if said member is allowed to run for a seat in the future. Punishments can be as follows: A. Suspension B. Dismissal (possibly permanent with no chance to regain the lost rank) C. Ban (permanent or temporary) Code Yellow A Code Yellow refers to an incident in which the wiki/discord is warned of a raiding attempt. *Raiding refers to large scale efforts or small-scale bot attacks by users to flood or spam the wiki/discord with nonsense edits or vandalism *Users on the wiki may utilize Static IP's or various IP circumvention to avoid bans and edit pages *Users on Discord may use bots or large numbers of users to join a server and spam it heavily Adminstration will respond as follows: 1. If necessary, the Leader or his designee(s) will enact an Executive Order 2. Adminstration will screen all new users and register names which may be deemed important 3. Disable anonymous edits on the wiki, and add a new role to all members of the Discord server, forcing all those who intend to use it to have such role 4. If necessary, contact the Discord Staff and Fandom Staff for intervention to assist in range blocks and any other assistance with the discord/wiki. Raiding is against the ToU (Terms of Use) on both platforms Punishments will be as follows: A. All users found as part of the riot will be immediately banned permanently from further use of the discord/wiki. B. Any users found assisting in the raid such as members leaking invites or users helping trolls find the wiki, will be subject immediately to a Code Red or outright permanently banned without notice. Code Orange A Code Orange is a technical code referring to the discord/wiki being down for unknown reasons. When this code is displayed, it is to inform all users that one of the services is currently down and cannot be used. Whatever service you are viewing this from, the alternate service is down. Ex:Charles comes to the wiki but cannot get a connection. He manages to log onto the Discord, and sees a Code Orange posted on one of the channels for alerts. He realizes the wiki is down for everyone Because this is a technical problem beyond the help of a user, all users will be forced to await further instruction from staff members. In the event both services are down, all users will be unable to contact one another until after the situation is fixed, at which point it can be determined if this was a Code Orange or not. Admins should do as follows: 1. If possible, contact Staff at Fandom or Discord for whichever service isn't working 2. Do not spam or harass Staff members to try and get faster results. Send one message and await a response. Code Black A Code Black will be posted when three or more other codes are present. This is to alert all Administration members that the service is currently in an excessive alert state with multiple problems. All members should immediately do their best to resolve the issue post-haste. Executive Order In the event of a catastrophic event, excessive code violations, or repeated problems with the wiki/server, the following may occur *If the Leader is present, the Leader is allowed to circumvent all current actions in a crisis *If the Leader is not present but all 3 other main office positions (Vice President, Prime Minister, and Vice Prime Minister) are present, they may vote to enact an Executive Order *If the Leader and 1 or more of the main office positions are not present, the next main office in order of seniority (as posted above) may enact an Executive Order *If none of the main office positions are present, all other present members may vote to enact an Executive Order *The Leader or his designee(s) may enact "Martial Law" on the discord, forcibly disabling all discord applicants to the server from entering, and requiring all new users have approval from at least one trusted member *The Leader or his designee(s) may enact "Martial Law" on the wiki, requiring all new users to post application pages to his/her user talk page and requiring a minimum time to be met before posting. Additionally, anonymous contributions can be freely disabled Executive order can also allow the following *Required investigation into users *Lock-down on admin personnel to determine information leaks *Forcible removal of suspected users *Alter, add, or remove specific rules Note that martial law cannot be declared unless a state of emergency can be determined. The Leader or his designee(s) does not require approval to enact an Executive Order, but may be questioned about their actions if a state of emergency cannot be detected by any other members If some members of the Administration deems or have cause to believe that the Executive Order is being utilized either beyond the boundaries or abusive purposes, they may demand an "Order to Show Cause" for the continued existence of the Executive Order, and can vote to remove by 70% majority (of which all members will vote). Any member found to be abusing their power in the veil of a Executive Order is immediately subject to a Code Purple.